Dear Diary
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: Santana's anger management counselor makes her keep a journal. She chooses to go along with it so she can spill all her deep dark thoughts; particularly those concerning her pink haired ex-best friend, Quinn. After they're forced into the same boarding school, they have a chance at becoming close again. Especially after a few drunken nights and awkward, early morning conversations.
1. I Want To Tell My Secrets

_A/N: First glee fic ever and of course it's Quinntana. Just thought of it and it sounded good in my head, sooo... Here it goes. It's really AU and it probably won't be too long. I'm basically just borrowing the characters and adding a completely irrelevant plot._

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee. Or Quinn. Or Santanna. Although I __**really **__wish I did own Santanna. Just borrowing them for this story._

_Enjoy._

_**November 27th**_

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets, 'cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets... I've been a bad, bad girl._

That's from a P!NK song. It's called Dear Diary or something.

It's accurate enough.

Well, anyway...

I could tell you that I hate her.

I could try to convince myself that I hate her.

I could also tell you that the sky is purple and the grass is pink and waste my time by trying to convince you that fairytales are real. But of course, all of that would be stupid bullshit.

Just because somebody says something, doesn't make it true.

Why would I even bother annoying her if I didn't even like her?

I guess It was kind of like a game at first.

A game to see how uncomfortable I could make her until she snapped at me.

To be honest, it never took long to piss that girl off.

Just a few innocent could-be-taken-as-being-sexual comments, and she looked like she was ready to pounce on me. And not the good, I-wanna-fuck-you pounce. I'm talking about the say-one-more-word-and-I'll-stick-a-spoon-in-your-eye type of pounce.

I don't exactly know _why_ I started screwing with her though.

Sure, it was an amusing to pass the time, but that isn't really a good excuse.

Oh, this is besides the point, but the only reason I started this stupid journal was because I needed a place to keep my thoughts. Lately, my mind was overflowing with them.

I'm just not the girl you'd usually see scribbling away in a leather bound journal on a park bench. And yet, here I am.

Well, another reason is, my anger management counselor thinks it'll "help." Apparently whenever I feel angry, I'm suppose to write about the "experience."

What the hell is there to write about? You don't write anger, you just feel it.

I'm not angry now though or whatever. I'm just bored.

And, I'm really hoping the counselor dude won't try to read this. Things'll get awkward.

But, whatever. I'll go along with it.

Anyway, I don't usually keep diaries, but I guess now's a good a time as any to start. I don't get how girls can to this every day though. It's stupid. I mean, in a few years, I'll probably read this over and realize that I just sound like an idiot.

No, screw that. I'll probably end up losing it before I get all old. So, never mind. Maybe it actually is a good idea. It's a good place to write things I wouldn't tell anyone. Plus, it keeps me partially entertained when blondie isn't around.

Oh, right, I was gonna write about her. Just in case I do actually save this 'til I'm all old and crusty, I wanna have some memories of when I could move around without a walker.

We were been friends for a damn long time. Since we were babies up until the start of ninth grade. We used to live next to each other until my parents got divorced and I moved in with my mama on the opposite side of town.

When we got to high school, we drifted apart. Even when we were on the Cheerios together, we pretty much avoided each other.

It was like that for two years.

But now, we're over a quarter into our junior year and to tell you the truth, I miss her. I'd never admit it out loud though, of course.

So, maybe I started annoying her because I thought it was a quick and easy way to sneak back into her life. In my defense, it worked pretty well.

See, I always had some sort of mission set up for myself. It keeps things interesting and I don't get bored as often 'cause a plan's always floating around my brain.

I mean, since I quit the Cheerios, I needed something else to do with my time. So I set up mini goals for myself.

Well, whatever the reason, we were almost kind of friends again.

Shit, gotta go. The blonde's walking in my direction.

I'll write more later or something.

_A/N: I'm only continuing this if you guys like the idea. If you do, chapters will obviously contain multiple diary entries and will be longer. This was sort of like a prologue. With that being said, review maybe? :3_


	2. What Did I Get Myself Into?

_A/N: Well, some of you seem to like the idea, so I'll go with it :D Thanks for the nice reviews. Like all of my other stories, chapters will be generally short._

_Enjoy._

_**Still November 27th**_

You'll _never _believe what I just heard.

Last week, everyone was talking about this boarding school specializing in performing arts somewhere on the east coast. I didn't really know why and I didn't care to ask, either. But, you know what I just found out?

She's getting shipped off to it next semester.

You know the absolute crazy part?

It's the same school mamá wanted to send _me _to at the beginning of this year.

What the hell are the chances for that?

Well I actually remember mine and Quinn's parents talking about it together when we were both really young. They thought we should both go there together, since we both liked to sing.

But we both refused, since the rest of our friends would be going to McKinley.

Our parents decided to send us there with them after a lot of begging throughout the summer before ninth grade, but apparently her parents had a sudden change of heart.

When my mother brought it up at the beginning of this year, of course I threw a fit because I obviously still did _not _want to go at all.

But when I was talking about it with her a few minutes ago, she told me she was being forced and I know her mom wouldn't change her mind a second time. Q looked so...sad.

Like, _really_ sad. I thought she was going to start crying and I'm not good with crying people.

Who would want to go to a boarding school so far away though?

It really wasn't fair.

And I felt unusually bad.

So, you know what this dumbass said?

"You've gotta be kidding. That's the same place I'm being sent to next semester too."

Dios _fucking _mio, why did I say that?

Maybe because I felt so bad for her.

Now I have to tell mamá I actually want to go.

Quinn did look really happy when I blurted that out. Of course at first, she didn't believe me. Then again, even I didn't believe I had just said it. I still didn't want to go. But maybe with her there, it wouldn't be so bad. At least I'd know someone.

As soon as I said it though, I wanted to take it back. Fact was that it took _days_ for me to convince mamá to not send me there. And my mother is almost more stubborn than me. All that hard work would be shot straight to hell if I actually went through with this.

_**November 28th **_

First of all, I can't believe I'm writing in this two days in a row.

I've got too much time on my hands.

But, I just had to.

Last night at dinner, I told my mother I wanted to go to New Hampshire for the boarding school thing after Christmas break. She was so insanely happy that she didn't even ask me why I suddenly changed my mind. I was kind of relieved that she didn't ask, because I didn't feel like explaining the situation and I was too tired to think up a good lie on the spot. You can always tell when mamá's happy though, 'cause she only talks in fluent Spanish when she's either ecstatic or really pissed off.

The whole time, I just felt like I was in a daze. Like, everything was foggy. I couldn't believe I'd leave my family and friends, for _Quinn Fabray_ of all people. But there I was, doing it.

Later, I told her reason I wanted to go was that I could finally fulfill my big dreams of being a performer.

That was a lie though. Those were more mamá's dreams for me than my own.

Honestly, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.

I'll try anything once though. Maybe after Q was all settled in and made a few new friends, I would leave. It's not like she'd need me around.

I guess I'll see how it goes.

_**November 30th**_

Okay, this is getting weird. Q's suddenly acting all sweet to me. We're literally _never_ nice to each other. I know I said we were becoming close again, but we're normally the type of friends who purposely try to get under each other's skin just for the hell of it. It was basically always that way with us.

But ever since I told her I was being forced into the same school as her, she was being oddly nice to me. Maybe she thought I'd back out if she continued to act like the normal bitch that she was.

Hell, instead of slapping my arm she just smiled at my sex comments and didn't even call me "Satan" as often.

I wouldn't just change my mind about going though. I told her I would and even though I'm a bitch, I'm not _that_ mean. I still didn't really want to go, but I decided that it would be my good deed of the year.

It'll be interesting. Me and Q going to the same school, where we'll basically only have each other for at least the first week.

We'd most likely end up sharing a room. I blocked out most of what she was saying before since she rambles a lot, but I think she mentioned something about signing us up for a dorm together last night. She didn't even ask me if it was okay. I think she knew I wouldn't mind, but I wouldn't actually tell her I wanted to share a dorm.

Q's weird like that. It's like, even after all these years, she can still read me like a book.

I think I can do the same though. It's so easy to see what she's feeling. For me, at least.

But anyway, the school's probably some white, preppy place. I bet I'll be the only Latina within a hundred miles of it.

At least it's not an all girl school. _That _would be a disaster. I'd end up humping on some girl.

Oh, wouldn't that be funny? Q walking in on me and some chick screwing?

Wanky.

I really should Google this school.

Gotta know what I'm up against.

God, I really hope no one reads this though.

_**December 1st**_

So, Tinker Bell and I were talking and now she sounds all excited over going. Kept going on and on about the different arts programs and how the cheerleading squad is the best in the country.

If you ask me, it seemed forced. Like she was trying to convince herself it wouldn't be so bad.

I honestly didn't even know she was that interested in any of this performing shit.

But I think that either way, the more she talks about it, the more I want to go too.

It's called Triton Eastern Academy. Sounds fancy, right?

The pictures on the website showed exactly what I thought they would. White preps. I swear, it's gotta be the least diverse school I've ever seen. Nothing against white people, but I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb. ….Did I honestly just use that analogy. Well, anyway, they could use some color.

So on top of me barely wanting to go, I'll also be the only _chica_ there. Q looks like she'll fit in perfectly though. With the blonde hair and hazel eyes and all.

The idea I had about leaving once she's got some friends is starting to sound better and better. She'll be besties with some snob before we even reach the dorms.

Somebody'll definitely end up meeting Snix before the first week of the semester is over. And you can't blame me for anything Snix does.

Oh, check this, they actually wear uniforms. Gray skirts for girls and tan pants for guys. Everyone wears white shirts with TEA stitched onto the corner of the collar in maroon.

Everyone calls it "tea." Are you kidding me. How stupid is that.

Whatever though, the name's not really the important part.

You know what else I've realized?

I don't write in this when I'm angry. I just write about whatever's going on. I still think writing about anger is stupid. For some reason or another, I do kind of like writing about my day and stuff.

Oh, I have my weekly appointment with the counselor tomorrow.

I don't even get why I've gotta go.

Well, I do technically know why. It was either that or getting suspended for a week after getting into a fight with this bitch at school.

On the bright side, I probably won't have to go to any counselor after I transfer.

Unless TEA has a counselor program. Which I doubt, since every person there is probably perfect, rich and naturally born without any type of problems whatsoever.

But I totally don't have anger issues.

People just enjoy annoying me.

And that's their issue, not mine.

_**A/N: I've decided to write a companion story to go along with this. It'll contain all the dialogue between the girls and explain things more in depth. I'm not sure if I'll write it as a different story or just add a second part to this after I finish. Anyway, review?[:**_


	3. Nostalgic Moments

_A/N: Next chapter. I'm really glad you guys are liking it. :3 Oh, and I skipped out on studying for my exams to write this, so I at least hope it's decent. xD_

_Enjoy._

_**December 3rd**_

My worst fear became real yesterday. The counselor wanted to read what I wrote in this so far.

So naturally, I told him to go fuck himself.

Apparently, that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

He gave me this twenty minute lecture on something that I wasn't even listening to.

This was basically how our conversation went;

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I won't be if you keep asking me the same question."

"Am I annoying you then?"

"Isn't it obvious that you are?"

We went back and forth like that for another twenty minutes.

I finally convinced him that there was no reason for him to read what I've written, since it's my personal property. Then I swore at him in Spanish a little. The wonderful perks of being bilingual.

He just frowned at me though. After what seemed like forever, our time was finally up and I got to leave. I was slightly surprised that he didn't mention anything about me transferring. But hell, if he wasn't gonna bring it up, then neither was I.

He's supposed to help me with my "anger issues" but all he's doing is adding to them. Doesn't make any sense.

But I don't want to think about him anymore. I don't want to think about the boarding school either. I don't want any reminder that both me and Q are being sent there in just over a month. So, I'll just write about her instead, 'cause I'm feeling kind of nostalgic.

Her niceness towards me has been bumped up a notch.

There's only one time I can remember her ever being even remotely sweet to me, was when we were in seventh grade.

We both swore we'd never speak of it, but this doesn't really count, since it's just my journal and [hopefully] no one's gonna read it anyway.

So, I was sleeping over her house and we were talking about the normal things girls talk about at sleepovers. Boys.

Then, while I'm in the middle of talking about how "cute" I thought Noah was, she starts getting really angry with me. It was so sudden and strange that I didn't even know what to do.

She just snapped at me and told me to shut up and that she didn't care. But minutes before, she was going on and on about Sam.

You know how hard it was to bite my tongue and not call him a trout mouth in front of her? This was when I actually had a filter.

But there she was, trash talking the kid who I thought was the coolest ever. Gimme a break, I was like twelve.

Wait, shit, my mom's knocking on my door. Don't want her to know about my journal.

_**December 4th.**_

She just wanted to tell me how proud she was of me that I decided to go to that goddamn school.

Gag.

Her speech was so boring that it put me to sleep.

Anyway, about Q. So after a few minutes of her rambling about why she doesn't think Puck's a good guy, I finally asked what her problem was.

I was twelve years old and completely clueless.

"My problem is that I like you!"

My world basically just stopped.

That was when she leaned in and kissed me.

And it gave me butterflies so I kissed her back.

I never said this to anyone and I probably never will, but it was...nice.

Her lips were soft and she tasted like her cherry chap stick and smelled like vanilla.

It's funny that I can still remember all of this.

It was the first time either of us had kissed a girl.

After a few moments though, she pulled away and looked terrified. She kept apologizing over and over again. So I did the only thing I could think of to shut her up. I pressed my lips back to hers for no more than a few seconds.

It was my way of saying that it was okay and not to worry about it. It worked, because she stopped talking.

It was so late that I didn't know what to do other than sleep.

So I laid back on her bed and she curled up by my side with her head on the crook of my shoulder and we fell asleep like that.

The next morning, she didn't say anything about the kissing so neither did I. It wasn't even awkward though, since back then, we were completely comfortable around each other.

I'll admit that it was weird and left me questioning my sexuality. I did end up deciding that it meant nothing though.

If anything like that happened now, I'm almost positive Q'd be jumpy as hell and wouldn't even be able to look me in the eyes.

Something did change that day, even though I'm not sure what.

I never asked her about anything relating to it. It was sort of like an unwritten rule that neither of us would tell anyone about this, not even Britt.

I'm just hoping that old feelings won't be kicked up once we transfer.

_**December 9th.**_

Ah, I finally found this thing! I was almost positive that I lost it but it was just under a pile of dirty clothes in my room. Thank God.

But I was thinking about when me and Q were kids. I knew her before she was known as Quinn. She was Lucy back when we were real friends.

We were known as Lucifer and Satan 'cause we were both little pains in the asses. But when we got to high school, she wanted to be called by her middle name.

And, it was things like that, that pissed me off. Why did we both have to suddenly change random things about ourselves just because we were going into the ninth grade?

She got mad at me when I called her Lucy or Lucifer after that. Sometimes, she slipped up and called me Satan. Then, everyone else at school started randomly calling me Satan when I was a bitch in sophomore year, and she joined in with them.

We got into so many fights in the beginning of ninth grade that our friends actually had to separate us from each other. I wanted to knock her teeth down her throat at least a half a dozen times a week and I'm sure she felt the same way about me. By January of our freshman year, we never talked anymore, even though we cheered together.

The whole thing was a really awkward set up.

I became the outspoken one, while she just blended into the background.

Sure, we had our friendly moments but even that was awkward.

But... There was this one time February of this year that brought us back to the time when we were like sisters.

She called me at two in the morning on a Saturday night. I was so angry that she had the nerve to wake me up this early that I barely noticed she was crying so hard that she couldn't catch her breath.

After I stopped yelled, she started talking.

Q said that she didn't know who else to go to and that she was sorry for waking me. I was so stunned that she was crying, that I didn't even say anything. That was when she told me she was pregnant. She told me Puck was the father.

I instantly thought about the time she told me that she didn't think he was a good guy, back in seventh grade. I seriously felt like saying, "if he's such an ass, why'd you let him fuck you?" But I didn't. I wanted to be angry with her, but then she told me she was scared. And I remembered the promise we made to each other a long time ago.

We'd always be there for each other, no matter what. I'm not big on promises and pacts, but that was something that I had to keep. I'm guessing that she remembered that promise too. Because even thinking about it know, who else could she have talked to about it? Little innocent Quin getting pregnant? If she told anyone else, they probably would've laughed in her face until she convinced them she wasn't lying.

She wasn't high and mighty queen bee Quinn when she told me that. She was shy little Lucy. She was my Lucy again.

So I drove to her house and we sat up and talked all night. She broke down and I just hugged her and gave her the best advice that I could.

It was the first real conversation we had since eighth grade.

We didn't really talk much after that night, but she knew I would be there for her if she needed me to be.

Then in late October, she had the kid. Her name's Beth. She put her up for adoption, but I think Man Hand's real mother adopted her or something like that. I'm actually not too sure what happened.

Anyway, I've wasted enough time writing for today.

_**December 11th.**_

I've been thinking a lot about Beth lately. Having a kid and having to give it away at such a young age, must be really tough.

I know she must visit her all the time, but I don't really think it's the same.

Why's everything have to be so complicated all the time?

I really gotta stop thinking about it though, since it won't help anything.

Instead, I'll write about Brittany.

Britt, Q and I have been The Unholy Trinity since fifth grade. The three of us have always had a love-hate thing going on but Britt was basically the only reason Q and I talked at all for the past few years.

I really do love Britt, but not like that.

I don't care what anyone says, she isn't clueless. She might seem really ditzy most of the time, but she's not stupid. She knew before I did that I had a tiny crush on Quinn back in middle school. She also knew that Q had a thing for me too.

We both denied it though, since neither of us wanted people to know that we were into each other. We were just kids; we didn't want anyone to hear that we kissed.

But then in the beginning of tenth grade, Britt and I started to make out at parties when we got really wasted and nobody said anything about it. Probably 'cause we were two hot, drunk cheerleaders.

I remember that the first time it happened, Brittany freaked the fuck out, thinking Quinn would hate her because of it. It took me a while but I finally convinced her that there was nothing real between any of us. We were just friends. All of us were completely straight friends.

But to tell you the truth, I don't know what I am.

I don't consider myself a lesbian at all, because I'm pretty sure that I like boys and I don't currently like any particular girl. Just because I kiss girls sometimes, doesn't mean I'd want to be in a relationship with one. I don't even think I'm bi either.

Bi-curious? Possibly.

I just don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Another thing I don't know is, why am I so focused on Q?

There are a million and two other things I could be writing about. Next diary entry thing will have absolutely nothing to do with her, I swear.

_**A/N: Tana's feeling a bit nostalgic. Oh and you know what makes me happy? Reviews. So, make me happy please. c:**_


	4. Confusion At Its Best

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a **long** ass while... I've had slight writer's block. But, an idea finally came to me._

_Enjoy._

_**December 14th**_

I keep forgetting that Christmas is just a few weeks away.

Damn, time flies.

I really need to go shopping and pick up some gifts. I'll probably end up going with B.

Oh, I should write about what happened yesterday. I know I said I wouldn't write about Quinn anymore, but fuck it.

So she randomly stopped by my house the other day and I was surprised she even remember my address.

My mother was so surprised to see her that I thought she might have a stroke or something.

Like, mama hugged her. And trust me, she's _not_ a hugger. _I_ nearly stroked out myself when I saw the two of them hugging. Quinn even looked surprised.

But, yeah, Tinker Bell shows up at my house and says she needs to talk to me. She didn't even give me a chance to respond, she just started dragging me towards my room by my arm. Once again, I was surprised she even remembered which door led to my room.

"If you're going to tell me you're pregnant again..." I warned. I was jokingly being serious. I wouldn't put it past her to get knocked up a second time.

She rolled her eyes and thumped the side of my head. "No, Santana. I am _not _pregnant again."

I pouted at her and rubbed my head but nodded. That was a relief. "Good. What's up then? And make it quick, I've gotta be at B's in fifteen."

"My parents are getting divorced."

Okay, it takes a lot to surprise me that many times in a row, but this girl had it mastered by now.

Her parents always seemed to happy together from what I remembered. Guess you never really know what goes on behind the closed doors of someone's house.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when my Papi split, not even me. I had seen it coming since I was like five.

I started to apologize, but she cut me off by holding up her hand. I actually got angry with myself for a minute 'cause I obeyed the subtle command. But, I thought I should be nice, just for a few hours. And then I realized that I shouldn't be apologizing in the first place. Q hates that kind of shit, and I don't blame her.

That was when she threw a box of pink hair dye at me. I hadn't seen it coming so I was barely able to catch it. She told me to dye her hair for her.

At this point, I was sick of her constant need to surprise me.

We talked about it for a few minutes, and I decided it was just to piss off her parents.

So, I happily obliged. I love helping piss people off, y'know?

I called up Brittany and said I couldn't make it. Normally, I'd never break off plans with her, but this was kind of more important. I just gave her the lame excuse that I had to study and she didn't push the issue even though she probably knew that was bullshit. Since when do I study for anything?

Anyway, Quinn dragged me off to the bathroom and handed over a pair of scissors and told me to just cut it before dying it. Did she think I was a goddamn hairdresser? If I was her, I wouldn't let me within ten miles of my hair.

But I said whatever and gave her a cute, choppy little haircut.

It was still past her shoulders, but it was cut in sloppy layers that didn't look half bad.

So then I dyed her hair for her.

It came out kind of washed-out looking, since I didn't bleach it beforehand and her hair was so blonde to start off with, but dare I say that she looked pretty hot?

Oh God, I did not just write that.

I've gotta quit that shit.

But yeah, I did her hair and we were awkwardly hanging around my room for a while before my mom came in and told Q that she was staying for dinner.

Seriously. She didn't _ask_ if Quinn was able to stay, she just told us that dinner was on the table and to eat it before it got cold. Tink knows better than to argue with the oldest Lopez. And, she didn't even bat an eye at Quinn's new 'do.

So, we headed downstairs and my mother made Quinn spill just about everything that's happened in the past two and a half years. She even got to talking about Beth, and I just kind of sat there and listened. Then we talked about Triton Eastern a little and my friend seemed a bit too eager to go. Weird.

After dinner, Q said that she should be getting home. So we said goodbye, and off she went.

Strange, right?

_**December 18th**_

Well, Britt and I finally went Christmas shopping today. She insisted on bringing Quinn along. I didn't really want to at first, because we were spending too much time around each other recently, but no one can deny Brittany's bright blue puppy dog eyes.

I bought everyone something, even Q. All that Christmas cheer and shit is floating around I guess.

Christmas is in six days and I'm being forced to go to Hobbit's house for a Christmas party for the glee club on the 26th.

I didn't _want_ to but once again, Brittany's puppy dog eyes.

Besides, I'm leaving in a month and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss those freaks.

Oh, and everyone flipped over Q's hair. I don't blame them though, I would've been stunned too if I hadn't been the one to dye it for her. It's not like she's ever been the rebellious type (besides the whole preggers thing.) Sure, she was a major bitch at some points, but she's gotten more mellow over the past year.

There was this one time in like third grade that I colored all of her hair green with a few highlighters though. She had wanted to do mine as well, but it was too dark and none of the colors would show up.

She got all pouty over it so I got a bottle of liquid white out and let her give me a few streaks and even though most of it crumbled out, it made her happy.

Needless to say, our parents flipped out, but it was worth getting in trouble over.

Oh! I almost forgot. Earlier today, when the three of us went shopping, I noticed that something was up with Quinn.

We went to Victoria's Secret because they were having a sale, and I accidentally walked in on Quinn in the dressing room.

Okay, so accidentally isn't accurate...

More like, all the other dressing rooms were full and I wanted to share hers but she wouldn't let me in. I normally would've shared a room with Brittany, but she wasn't trying anything on. So, I got out my lip gloss stick and a bobby pin, and popped the lock.

Quinn let out a yelp and attempted to cover herself, but I didn't really see what the big deal was. We had been changing in front of each other forever. Even though we didn't go over each other's houses anymore, there was always the locker room. We knew what each other's bodies look like and let me tell you, there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about with a body like hers.

"Santana! Get out!" She yelled at me.

But I rolled my eyes and pushed my way in anyway. "I don't get what the big deal is," I told her.

She was only in a bra and boy shorts, so when my eyes grazed her body the large bruise that was on the side of her stomach clearly stood out against her pale skin.

My eyes grew wide and I met her eyes. For some reason though, she wouldn't look at me.

"Quinn, did you loose a fight or something?" I half joked, reaching out to gently poke the bruise.

She flinched away from me and quickly got dressed. "Don't worry about it." She muttered, pushing past me and walking back out into the store.

I didn't want to push her for information or anything... I just figured that I'd better keep an eye on Tink.

_**December 22nd**_

I've been thinking about Quinn's bruise a lot over the past couple days.

I'm worried about her, ya know? The whole thing with her parents, and now she's getting into fights on top of it. Damn, it sounds like she's turning into a younger version of me (and by younger, I mean last year.)

I wonder how long all this has been going on. I mean, I've known the Fabrays forever, and like I've said, they always seemed happy. Maybe Tinker Bell's being sent to this school because of the divorce and everything. It's really gotta suck, since it's so close to Christmas and everything.

And when Q's upset, that girl can drink a grown man under the table. But not me of course, since I do come from a long line of alcoholics.

Anyway, I've been trying to figure out who marked her up. Because back in the day, when either of us got into a fight, we'd share every detail with the other. Well, I should say whenever _I_ got into a fight, since she's really only ever tried to beat up one person (besides me) before.

But when I asked her about the bruise, she didn't have any Rocky Balboa stories for me. She didn't make a joke out of it or shoot some snide remark back at me. She just told me to not worry about it. And of course, that is just making me worry all the more.

I'm really trying to not let myself think that either of her parents did it. Because then I'd have to beat some ass. It'd be bad enough if someone else our age hurt her, but if some forty-something year old did it, that's just completely unacceptable. But maybe that would be another reason she'd be happy to go to that boarding school, to get away from her whack job parents.

As stupid as it sounds, I kind of just wanna wrap her up in a blanket and take her away from whatever she's going through. 'Cause God knows that she has really crappy luck to begin with. I'm not about that mushy shit, but I feel like she just really needs a friend. And it doesn't seem like she's had a _real_ friend since the two of us drifted apart.

I really want to ask her what's going on, but I don't know how.

Maybe I will at the party.

Yeah, okay, that sounds like a plan.

But on a totally unrelated note, I don't have to go to that creepy counselor dude anymore since it's so close to the holidays and I'm leaving soon anyway.

So hey, that's a plus, right?

_**December 27th**_

I only have three things to say right now.

One: I had to take care of a drunk Quinn at the party yesterday.

Two: That same drunk Quinn kissed me. Twice.

Three: I had to take her back to my house last night, and she's still currently passed out on my bed.

Details later, I think she's finally waking up right now.

_Tumblr: fate-has-laid-a-hand_

_p.s. sorry it's so short, next will be longer and contain some juicy details._


End file.
